Pantomime Mime/Reviews
"We watched a cast led by Lisa Chan, the girl from that controversial 2012 American political ad, perform the Pantomime Mime musical featuring Devo at the Al-Sadaqua Walsalam Stadium in Kuwait City during a torrential downpour. The audience of 33,456 people stuck around for the entire play. You could basically watch as the cast performed their roles while standing in puddles of water onstage. Also, the supporting cast threw bags of Munchos crisps into the audience during the introduction." - 248am.com "The Amphitheater at Kyung Hee University in Seoul played host to the Pantomime Mime play, starring Lisa Chan, known for the infamous 2012 "Debbie Spend IT Now" political ad, and Devo. Fans said the costumes for some of the characters in this "crossover talking pantomime" were show-accurate. For us, it was a mix of bonkers and brilliant." - Korea JoongAng Daily "The touring United States production of the Pantomime Mime, led by Lisa Chan and starring 80's new wave rockstars Devo, stopped at the Trinity United Presbyterian Church in Santa Ana, California. Devo stole the show as the church turned into a concert hall thanks to riot barriers being placed at the front of the stage, lighting effects, and covering up the crosses inside with duct tape, became a madhouse full of people singing along to hit songs such as "Whip It" and "Girl U Want". For us, the show was crazy." - LA Weekly "Tokyo Disneyland Resort's Maihama Amphitheater was host to the Pantomime Mime, performed in English with led panels displaying Japanese subtitles above the stage. Devo played their hit songs for the 800-strong audience, which all sang along to their greatest hits." - Rockin'On Japan "The Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada watched as a cast led by 2012 Debbie Spend IT Now political ad star Lisa Chan performed wacky shenanigans, snorted bags of bath salt and had a talent show judged by penguins. DEVO also appeared and the crowd went wild with their songs "Girl U Want" and "Whip It", and anthropomorphic dinosaurs sang "Love Without Anger". If we do say so ourselves, the play was astonishingly crazy and full of energy." - Toronto Sun "The Smoky Mountain Community Theatre transported attendees into a crazy world, as Lisa Chan and a cast of nearly 30-40 people starred in the touring American production of Pantomime Mime. Devo made a surprise appearance and sung various songs from their discography at random points in the play. Surprisingly, stepparents were not allowed, without a bag of bath salts for the Lincoln Loud actor to snort." - Smoky Mountain Times "The Corn Palace played host to a sold-out performance of Pantomime Mime, with stars on the cast list such as Lisa Chan (better known for an infamous 2012 political attack ad featuring her as a stereotypical young Asian in a rice field who rides a bicycle up to the camera and, speaking in a hideously stereotypical fashion, thanks "Michigan Senator Debbie Spenditnow" for every single American job sent to China) and DEVO in what we can describe as a huge play of awesomeness." - Daily Republic "The Drexel Armory, otherwise known as the 32nd St. and Lancaster Ave. Philadelphia Armory, played to the Pantomime Mime United States tour. The entire play was a sellout, with hundreds of tickets going on sale and then being sold to hundreds of attendees. Devo stole the show as they sung "Whip It" and various other hits from their discography." - The Philadelphia Citizen "The Hunt Armory is known for having been host to tons of things, from Billy Graham's crusades to Led Zepplein concerts. But last night, the Pantomime Mime United States tour took over the Armory for 3 sold out performances of the "talking pantomime" play. 66,782 people packed the Armory for the 3rd show, in which we went to, and clapped along to the new wave sounds of Devo, in their special appearences." - Pittsburgh Post-Gazette "Hersheypark Arena hosted the Pantomime Mime American Tour last night. It was a great show at a great ticket price" - Gettysburg Times Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers